Cross
The Dealmaker Not the first to deal with demons, but the first to keep them on the payroll. ''- Mallhalla purchase description'' Cross is a fairly slow, but powerful, demonic mobster Legend featuring the Blasters and Gauntlets as his weapons. He can be unlocked for 5400 gold. Cross comes from the 1950s New York and is dressed as such. He sports a crimson shirt with a plain white tie and a rakish dark gray fedora hat. A master of the double-cross, Cross survived police crackdowns, mafia wars and magical assassins with self-assurance, cunning and gunmanship - not to mention a pair of demonic gauntlets, and the personal service of a demon bound to him by a magical double-headed coin. In Valhalla, he brings all of these to bear, fighting in tandem with the demons bound to him, and utilizing the power of his gauntlets and guns to devastating effect. :In the 1951 case of New York v. Joseph Cross, charges against the gangster were dropped when eyewitnesses claimed the murder weapon was the man's own shadow. – Trials and Tribulations: Strangest Court Cases of the Twentieth Century As the story goes... In Italy with the Allied army, PFC Joseph Cross found an ancient double-headed coin. That night, he dreamt of a demon and struck a deal. The demon would fight for him, and “after his last fight,” the demon would get payment. After the war, the New York underworld was rocked as a terrifying new force moved in. Cross’ outfit took over and soon ran numbers, protection, and extortion in all five boroughs. At night, enemies would get a personal visit from Cross and what those who survived called “living shadows.” For years, Cross owned the town. As he grew obsessed with wealth and power, Cross turned deeper to the occult. He waded through the blood of New York’s wizard population to accumulate magical artifacts and monstrous henchmen. But after Cross obtained the Shrouded Gauntlets of Belzar, things began to turn for the worse. Strangers appeared in town looking for him – hard looking figures with archaic cloaks and ancient weapons. Battling these cloaked vigilantes with his fists and guns was far harder than scaring the New York hoodlums. But Cross, with his demonic henchman, held his own. Valhalla is the ultimate loophole in his deal with the demons, and the frightening but charismatic mobster holds his place in the Grand Tournament for love of battle and fear of the alternative. But now Cross and the demon have a new wager, and like-minded legends are placing bets of their own. Sure pal. Flip the coin. Heads you win. – Cross to a demon who is getting a bad feeling about this deal Skins Colors Trivia * Cross' default weapons are the Hellhounds (blasters) and the Gauntlets of Belzar (gauntlets). * Cross' bot name is CR-055. * The name of Cross' pistols are a reference to "Hellhound On My Trail", a song composed by Robert Johnson , another famous Prohibition-era figure who mythically sold his soul to the devil for skill with the guitar. * Another Legend who found and used a devilish double-headed coin was Thatch, who won his ship with one. Whether it is the same coin as the one in Cross' possession is unknown. * Cross is listed as one of Nix's cold-cases - a rogue soul past its expiration who was never collected by a psychopomp for the afterlife. * Cross is yet another Legend who is in Valhalla without explicitly passing away. Gallery Category:Legends Category:Blasters Category:Guantlets